


【农橘】拂晓 07

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [7]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 07

A市市立医院——

 

陈立信听闻情况赶了过来，两个人倚靠在走廊边，“你是说，可能跟华圣有关？”

林彦俊点头，“我在村长家里，看到他媳妇拿华盛的宣传单垫碗，一个落后的小村落里怎么会抽出华盛的单子？不是很奇怪吗？这样一来整件事也说得通了，村长威望高，表面上用破坏生态做幌子煽动村民抵制我们，背地里悄悄搭上华盛的船，可能是用更高的收购价，也可能是给了村长额外的好处。”

林彦俊看着走廊上人来人往，“只是我一直想不通，华盛靠商业中心立足，根本不熟悉酒店业，为什么要和我们死磕？”

“不用太担心，之后的事交给我吧。”陈立信站直了身子。

“对不起立信哥，到头来还是没帮上你的忙。”

陈立信嗤笑，“你没帮上忙，我又怎么会知道是华盛在搞鬼？行了，进去看看吧。”

 

陈立农被阿杰送来医院昏迷了好长一段时间，头上的伤还算好，那根树枝能插进小腹里，必定是有极高的速度撞击上去，光是开到挑干净里面的枯枝烂叶就花了两小时，插得深，里边的器官也有损伤，加上失血过多，这会儿还躺在病床上不能下地。

“你还吃不吃？”林彦俊侧坐在床边捧着碗。

勺子递在嘴边打死不张。

“我再问一遍，吃不吃？”压着火，但音调没减半分。

陈立农也瞪着他，就是不张嘴。

“不吃就饿死！”碗落在桌上的声音格外响，还有几粒粥溅出来。

见他转身要走，陈立农又坐不住了，强撑着还打吊针的那只手要起来，拉扯到腹部的伤口疼得龇牙咧嘴皱眉，“就是他害的小宝，为什么要放过他！”

“那我应该怎么做！让你死在那，我再跟着困死在那？还是等你死了，再让他杀我灭口？陈立农，你24了，能不能长点脑子！”

满腔的积怨一股脑吼出来，两个人都叫嚣着要一命换一命，有人问过他的意愿吗？他有得选吗？

 

病床上的人低着头不说话，林彦俊看他一直捂着小腹，走回来掀开病服，果然渗血了。眼泪顺着脸颊一滴滴砸在纯白的被子上，忍着没出声这才吸了下鼻子，“对不起，我就是好难过。”本该意气风发的小狮子现在却失落得不行，落单了一身伤，找个地方避雨喘息。

林彦俊抽了几张纸给他擦，“好了不哭了，我去给你叫医生。”

陈立农乖顺地点点头。

他怎么会不懂呢？小宝是他们俩的孩子，多少个日夜辗转反侧不能入睡，闭眼都是血淋淋的景象，他也恨，恨对生命的流逝他们都无能为力。他花了一年的时间才从丧子之痛里走出来，陈立农这才刚受到刺激，要被愧疚折磨的日子还很长。

他回头看了一眼，陈立农侧卧在床上伤口疼得拧眉。他们最终都要好好活下去，这才是对逝者最好的尊重。

 

林彦俊按医嘱去一楼西药房给他拿点药，早晨来看病的大多都是老年人，年轻的身影混在里面就显得很突兀了，阿杰手里攥着中成药的袋子，应该是来帮家里人拿药。林彦俊留了个心眼，稍微靠近些找了个角落的座位盯着他。

“据爆料，华盛股份的太子爷即将和圈外人C姓Omega订婚，这位和Omega明星绯闻无数的富贵太子爷总算安定下来，不少Omega明星都可以松口气，像之前被他玩弄感情导致抑郁的Miyu……”

阿杰盯着承重柱上的电视，攥紧了手里的白色塑料袋。

 

还在山谷里时陈立农就意识不清地给他道歉说照片都是Calvin自导自演的，出事当晚也是在Calvin的公寓质问。从山谷出来的路上他也质问过阿杰，他们无冤无仇素不相识，是不是背后有人指使，他威胁阿杰说会去报案，阿杰也绝不再透露半个字。

陈立农见他愁着脸回来，以为又出了什么事，坐在床上干紧张，差点又绷了伤口，林彦俊只好把事情跟他说了一遍。

“我威胁他，他宁可自己坐牢，也不肯说点什么，那就是要保护对他来说极其重要的人，重要到连命也可以不要。亲人、恩人、还是情人？”林彦俊从床边抬起一点身子替他调整吊针的流速，“如果Calvin是他的情人，有办法让阿杰对他死心塌地，这件事也没那么难了。”

“怎么不说话？觉得我污蔑你的小情人？”林彦俊故意拿这个臊他。

 

倒不是污蔑生气，只是Calvin如果真有那么坏，杀害小宝的凶手也有他一个。更何况，更何况，在他只以为Calvin欺负林彦俊的情况下，还给了笔不菲的分手费。

陈立农喉结滑动，闭嘴不敢讲。

 

“这都是我的猜测，没什么证据。包括阿杰也是，现场就没留下过什么证据，要不怎么会过了一年还没抓到，除非他去自首，否则要给他定罪都难。”林彦俊看着窗外，街头的早市开始繁忙，一切都一派祥和。

想要将害小宝的人绳之以法，就那么难吗？

陈立农见他又要走，顾不上那么多就抓住了手，手背上的针头因为拉扯而倒流血水，林彦俊赶忙把他的手放下。

“立信哥还在村里交涉，你在这好好休息，我去看看。”见他还不肯放，林彦俊补了一句，“怎么了？”

“我哥说明天就派人接我回去，”陈立农低着头，食指一直勾着他的指节，声音越来越小，“你能不能，能不能多照顾我几天……”

“我是不会再回江景别墅的。”

刘海遮住的那双下垂眼一怔，随之失落极了，抠着床单不敢再索要什么过分的要求。像极了午睡起床晚了错过下午茶，扒在门框往里望，想要块剩余的蛋糕又怕保育老师骂的小小班小朋友。

看着模样心软了半截，原本也不想的，不知怎么就说了出来，“不过你愿意的话，可以暂时住在我那，伤好了就回去。”

陈立农楞了半秒，搂住站着的人的腰时把自己额头的伤口压得生疼。

“陈立农。”  
“我知道我知道，请自重。”  
“那还不快松手。”  
“我马上，我马上放开！”

 

华盛的这番冒进举措无异于自杀，他们的股东怕是还不知情，陈立信在回来的车上就开始和团队安排，林彦俊坐在后排心想如果是Calvin勾搭上太子爷再旁敲侧击，太子爷那扶不起的阿斗，这傻逼策略也不是干不出来。

陈立信让司机把车绕到江景别墅，陈立农不方便下车活动，他只好自己上去给他收拾些贴身衣物。推开门前做了好久心里准备，血迹早已清理干净了，可还是不敢多看楼梯一眼。陈立农常睡的书房几乎没变，平时怎么给他收拾的，哪个位置挂什么衣服，现在还怎么挂，整齐得好像他还住在这。

他拉了个行李箱把这个季节常穿的衣服一件件收好，往其他房间扫了一眼，主卧和他偷偷收拾的那间宝宝房没有关门，他踩着毛茸茸的地毯，当时是考虑到宝宝爬行铺的，几节小火车全都搭好轨道了摆在一旁，婴儿床也是他组装的，包括他养的那几只红红的小金鱼，过了这么久，也还活得好好的。

他走近一些，桌上的手指玩具钢琴按出不成调的音阶。是，失去孩子的不是他一个人。

往高处看看才能逼回蓄满眼眶的泪，他吸了吸鼻子，猛眨几下眼睛调整好状态才走了出去。

 

林彦俊给他安排了一间小房间，单人床很小，腿一伸就抻到床底不得不侧卧蜷着睡。度假村回来后续工作还有得要忙，考虑到还要照顾病人，很多工作不得不带回家里加班做。

这个天气一入夜就容易气温骤降，窗外的夜风钻进来，消息不敢发太多，这样很像24小时时刻监视老公的家庭主妇，扒在窗户上的人打了个喷嚏，用到腹部肌肉伤口隐隐作痛，只好揉着伤口自言自语，“怎么还不回来。”

没过多久一辆黑色商务车打着灯停在楼下，老半天就是不下车，可算是极坏了窗台上的拉布拉多，调整各种角度变换姿势试图打探车窗内的动静，越是瞧不见心里越急，是那种吗？kiss goodbye？

起码半小时了！（实际只有5分钟。）想也没什么好事正准备起身下楼车门就开了，林彦俊从副驾驶出来，站在车门外还和里面聊了一会儿。有什么好聊的！怎么还不上来！拉布拉多急得跺脚。

“那我先回去了，谢谢你送我。”林彦俊关上车门，上楼之前朝亮着的窗户瞧了一眼，窗台上的人立马没了影。

 

“肚子饿吗？”林彦俊换了鞋，推开门朝里面玩游戏的人说。

“不饿。”书房内只有盏暖黄的台灯亮着，陈立农噼里啪啦敲着键盘。

林彦俊：“哦，那我自己吃吧。”

陈立农：“……”

 

死乞白赖地粘在餐桌上不肯走，林彦俊小口吃日料店带回来的芝麻豆腐懒得理他。“那个人是谁啊？”

终归还是憋不住。

“朋友。”木勺里的酱汁小吮一口，丰厚的唇瓣染上酱料的颜色，只得伸舌舔了圈唇廓。

听到“朋友”就坐不住了，朋友两字就概括了一种复杂的、暧昧的、公私交织但又被默认可以发展的、难以言喻的微妙关系，是一种我们八字刚有一撇不想和你继续讨论下去的含蓄表达。

“你还吃不吃了？不吃我洗碗了。”林彦俊瞧着快被陈立农的叉子戳烂的芝麻豆腐，选择性无视，收走碗碟把豆腐倒了。

半蹲下倒进垃圾桶里防止溅出来，相对宽松的裤子就勾勒出腿臀的形状，双腿纤细，臀部被包裹得紧致圆润，裤子在灯光下反射出一点光泽，大腿边缘连点内裤边的痕迹都没有，不是穿的无痕就是半包臀。

果然就是那样！被迷晕了头脑跨坐在那个商务男身上kiss goodbye！这么好扒的裤子，还是松紧带的，这么好的屁股，猥琐的咸猪手肯定趁机伸进里面摸了个遍！

陈立农深吸了好几口气试图冷静，现在他是寄人篱下不能冲动，背对着餐桌专心洗碗的人并没有感受到身后的一系列情感变化。

 

每天换药的时刻就是陈立农最开心的时刻，Omega的信息素环绕在鼻尖浅尝辄止，只能在林彦俊低头时偷偷吸几口。

“这样疼吗？”沾了药水的棉球按在伤口上。

陈立农拨浪鼓摇头。

“这样疼吗？”他加大了按压力度。

陈立农拨浪鼓摇头。

“这样……”

“嘶…啊！！疼疼疼疼疼！”陈立农龇牙咧嘴。

林彦俊垂着眼眸收拾药水，他还治不住这个偷吸信息素的家伙？一圈圈绕着腹部缠绷带也幺蛾子不断，左摇右摆地装坐不稳趁机靠在他肩上，哼哼唧唧的。

“陈立农。”  
“有！”很自重地立马笔直做好双手叠在双腿上。

林彦俊垂着眼眸靠鼻息哼了口气，给绷带扎好结，“这伤口怎么愈合的速度这么慢。”陈立农没接话。

 

“有空的话把客厅收拾一下吧。”“好。”林彦俊把药箱扣好放回原本的位置，回卧室拿了衣服就去洗澡了。

陈立农正收拾东西，那边门铃就响起来，这么晚了能有谁？万一是头狼，落单的Omega开了门该有多危险。陈立农从墙上的监视器看门外的实时录像，还真是头狼！

回头望了一眼，浴室里哗啦啦的水声罩住门铃声，似乎并没有听见。小陈眼珠一转，稍稍给自己打扮一番。

门外的人等了好一会儿，才把门铃再次按响。

 

客厅的灯光昏暗，地上也是随手乱扔的衣物，开门的是个哈气连天衣冠不整的男子，眯着眼挠着后脑乱蓬蓬的头发。

“额，请问这间是林先生的公寓吗？”西装男扶正眼睛，站在门外礼貌地发问。

睡衣男子点点头，朦胧的眼神发现睡衣扣子扣错了，幸好下面的没错，赶紧把领口重新扣了一遍。

西装男：“您是他的……？”

浴室的水声还在哗啦啦的流淌，睡衣男一手扶着门，一手往没穿整齐的睡裤里抓了抓，内裤边也露了出来，“呃……”睡衣男挠挠头，似乎不太在意，“我也不知道怎么说诶，不过他对外说是什么就是什么叭……”

睡衣男：“您有什么事吗？要不进来坐坐？阿俊在洗澡，可能要点时间，您先坐着等吧，要谈公事的话我回房间待着，没关系的，你们不用在意我。”说着就作势把沙发上的内衣裤拢成一团往边上摆，腾出个地方。

西装男：“额，不了不了，也不是什么要紧事，彦俊的外套落在我车上了。开到一半才发现，现在给他送回来。”

“这样哦，那给我叭。”睡衣男接过外套吸了一口，“真的不进来喝一杯？”

西装男：“不了，我还有事，就先告辞了。”

“哦，那就不送了哦，我这身打扮不好出门。”睡衣男挥手告别好心访客，直到对方进了电梯才关上门。

 

把衣服重新穿好没多久浴室里的人就出来了，边侧着头用肩上的毛巾擦拭头发边问，“我刚刚听见有人按门铃。”

“哦，送快递的，找错门了。”陈立农乖巧地站在门口报以一个无公害的微笑。

林彦俊转过头就开始皱眉，“怎么把阳台收进来的衣服弄得到处都是！裤子扔在地上又想重洗一遍哦！贴身的衣服不可以到处扔我说了很多次了！”蹲下身把地上和沙发后的内裤捡起来。

站在一旁的人赶紧跟着收拾，“对不起嘛……”小小声声也很委屈，“我不是很会做家务，现在也在努力学。”

林彦俊白了一眼，陈立农还低着头轻轻拽他的衣角，眼神偷偷向上瞟等他发落，“下次会叠好的，阿俊……不要生我的气。”

往左一步他就跟一步，往右一步他也跟一步，一副你不说话我就一直道歉一直跟着的表情，骂也骂了，歉也道了，本来也不是多大的事，再不原谅真成他的不是了，林彦俊叹了口气，“现在去把衣服叠好。”

“好~”趁挨骂之前赶紧放开环着那人胸前的手，飞似的坐在沙发上把衣服分门别类叠好，外衣外套一堆，内衣内裤一堆……乖巧听话得很。

林彦俊瞟了一眼，注意到扔在沙发角落里的外套。

 

小公寓不像别墅，房间隔得近，坐在房间里，对门房间是不是在玩游戏还是听得见的。这会儿倒是安静了，只是他还是有点静不下心， 他放下手中的笔，起身推开窗户吹吹夜风。

救自己一命，照顾陈立农是应该的。只是陈立农住在这存了什么心思他怎么会看不出？起先是想随他去，多碰几次壁热情也就退下去了，可他不是石头，时间一长也会有感觉，也会被打动。一个行动不便不能久站的伤患不知道从哪偷来的菜谱，熬了一天炖的盐太多的老汤非要假装是点的外卖；下雨天灌着风一直撑伞站在楼下等他下班，手里还攥着一把……

换做是以前，哪怕陈立农只喂他一口早饭，他也能脑补出无限的爱意对Alpha死心塌地，恨不得对全世界炫耀。陈立农现在愿意放下架子，无非是想求原谅求复合，可复合以后的日子是什么呢？他会回到江景别墅，每天做个贤妻良母等他回来，整个世界都围着他转，Omega可以奉献一切甚至抛弃自我，任人享用任人宰割，只为求得Alpha施舍给出一星半点的爱。

他不敢回想那些屈辱、乞怜，还有那个歇斯底里也始终无助的夜晚。

结婚的背后还有家庭，他早已过了Omega的最佳生育年龄，加上那一次流产，身体也不好，要怎么替陈立农生儿育女延续香火。联姻的关系婚姻不会受到影响，可为了子嗣的延续，陈立农对他的爱还剩多少，这段实质的爱又能维持多久呢？

 

“陈立农。”躲在虚掩的门外以为藏得很好的人被叫到名字，浑身一颤。林彦俊一直看着窗外没有回头，“伤好了你就回去住吧。”

 

度假村的事陈立信派人放了风，华盛的中小股东已经开始反对，老爷子听说也气得不轻，这几天挑个时间出于礼貌去拜访一番，顺便看看最终结果。

华盛股份确认放弃竞争，彩云村的合同差不多也能定下来了，只是陈立信的眉头还皱着。电梯里也没别的人，林彦俊忍不住问，“立信哥是有什么烦心事吗？”

陈立信好长时间都没开口，眼看着电梯就要到一楼大厅，话题也没有要继续的样子，可刚踏出门他却开口了，“我好像被猫缠上了。”

“诶？”

在林彦俊满脸问号时手机铃声响起了，陈立信只叹了口气说了两句好，挂断电话之后满脸歉意，“我还有事，就不和你一起回去了，司机把车停在停车场，你在大堂等，他马上就过来。”

“我没关系的，那你先去吧。”他看着一向正经的陈立信急匆匆地半跑出去。

他在门口等了一会儿，司机开过来就钻进车里，正开出华盛股份前的喷泉时却迟迟不能走，“怎么了？”

“哦，应该是有人闹事。”

林彦俊不是个爱看热闹的人，这会儿待在车里也是闲的发闷。

 

“放开！放开我！”  
“先生你没有预约。”  
“我只是想见见他！说完我就走！”  
“先生你再这样我们报警了！”  
……

几个保安压制一名试图强行闯入的男子，拿着对讲机正说着什么。“林总监？”司机从后视镜看了一眼，后座的总监手肘搭在车窗上看得津津有味。

林彦俊把车窗关了上去，回过头看着司机，“去把那位先生请来，就说是……”他透过贴着防晒膜的车窗再瞧了一眼，“我的贵客。”

 

闹事男子被请上车，看见林彦俊便一愣，“是你？”林彦俊也不说话，司机在接到目的地指令后将驾驶座背后的挡板升了起来，给后座的总监绝对隐私的空间。

“世界真小，是吧？在这里也能碰见。”林彦俊的食指向后指指大楼，“你刚刚要闯的那幢大楼，听说他家太子爷马上就要订婚了，猜猜订婚对象是谁？哦，你可能不认识。”

“他叫Calvin，一头自然卷，白净又斯文，特别秀气好看。不过人倒是机灵，长了一张巧嘴，嫁进去应该不会吃亏的。”

男子捏紧了拳头，“你想说什么？”

“Easy，阿杰，我只是想帮你。”林彦俊把他的拳头一点点推开，“喝咖啡么？”

 

最近天气多变，回到公寓才五点又开始下雨。房间里没听见键盘声，应该是午睡到现在还没醒，吃剩的外卖摆在桌上没扔，为了不让阳台上的衣服淋雨，全收进来也是随便一扔扔在沙发上，什么学做家务，漂亮话是蛮会讲。

他脱了外套，蹲下身把扔在地毯上的衣服一件件收好。下雨天室内光线很暗，本以为还在睡午觉，虚掩着门内站着的人正用行动在告诉他并不是这么一回事。

赤裸着上身背部线条分明宽厚有力，缓缓解开绷带，重新系上时因为扭动不便费了一番功夫，把衣服穿好转身的瞬间把自己吓了一跳。

“你，你回来了哦。”倚着电脑桌舔了圈唇廓，一双手无处安放。

林彦俊托着叠好的衣服，倚在门外盯得他心里发毛，背对着人，衣服整齐地码在衣柜里，“我出去一趟，晚饭你自己吃。”

 

陈立农楞了一下，跟着出去时小腹不巧撞上门把手，捂着疼得拧眉咧嘴。林彦俊打着伞，走得不急，他也顾不了那么多，捂着小腹就跟了上去。

“阿俊。”他尽量用低分贝的声音哀求，见人没反应，才提高分贝，“林彦俊！”

林彦俊捏紧了伞把手，试图让自己语气平静，“我每天给你上药换绷带，你就偷偷擦掉。口服药也是背着我扔了？陈立农，骗我很好玩是不是？”

“我，我不是故意的。”  
“那是蓄谋已久的？”  
“我不是！”  
“是你说伤好了就要赶我走！我也不知道该怎么办啊！”

陈立农走近几步，雨水落在脸颊顺着留下，绷带在早已打湿的T恤下显现出来。

林彦俊转过身，面对着比他高一些的陈立农，克制着语气，“不要胡闹了，你赶快回去。”

 

“说完再走，可以吗？”陈立农望着他，不让说出来大概也是不会走的。林彦俊叹了口气，花坛里几瓣花瓣被雨打落下来。

杵了一会儿，默认给他机会讲下去。

“我其实挺怕死的，但我看见你就从我身边摔下去，我也慌了，好怕你像小宝一样离我而去。”

“我当然希望我能留在你身边，多待一天也好，甚至……用了最蠢的办法。”

“是挺蠢的。”

他低着头，下意识地攥紧裤子的布料。

“你走了以后我一个人想了很多，在我享受你给的关怀时误认为是理所当然，忘记了你体贴、隐忍、照顾我都是出于喜欢我这个前提，如果没有这层喜欢，你身上所有的优点和我没有半点关系。”

“在感情里我们的地位是平等的，可我一直都是有恃无恐的那一个。喜欢和爱都是双向的，在我获得爱的同时，忘记了我也需要有付出爱的能力，这件事我之前不能明白。”

“我好笨，没能把心里的喜欢告诉你，总是一直拖，拖到你走了。”

林彦俊别过脸，眼神飘着没有定点。不是说他说得不对，其实给他一针见血地戳中了本质，喜欢一个人并不代表应该在感情中放低姿态变得卑微或是讨好，当时的他只是太想要得到那份双向的爱了。

当局者迷，得到一部分的感情之后只想着靠让步而得到更多，在不知不觉中就在本应健康的双方关系中变得卑微，这也是他的问题。

 

陈立农低着头吸吸鼻子，雨水就顺着垂直落在地上：“就是想留住你啊，是不是好自私？因为我错过了你好多次，造成的伤害不知道什么时候才能弥补好，或者根本不能再弥补了。可如果我单方面的意愿给了你束缚和压力，那我宁愿自己不要再靠近你了，一味缠着你，传递给你的不是我对你的感情，是绑架。”

浪潮在暴风雨中席卷而来，一波接一波地拍在海岸。他深吸了一口气，试图让翻涌的浪潮平静下来，眼前的人为什么总能将他的情绪搅得混乱不堪。

“哎，我挺小气的，将来看到你身边站了别人我应该会嘴很碎心里也很酸。可是我和其他人不一样，他们可以从零开始追求你，一点点积累好感，可我不能，我靠近你，除了让我们三个人的回忆像把刀一样不断刺痛你提醒你记得以外什么都做不了。”他抬起头，新月般的眼眶外泛着红，“我才是始作俑者，对吧？”

伞下的人不说话。

“你也知道我不是像你一样心智特别成熟的人，可会记仇了。刚刚幻想了一下，如果你不开心，我这里，也好难受，想被人揪着，喘不上气但又不至于死掉，就这么吊着，一直吊着。”他的手拽在胸前湿透的衣服上，“所以这是第一次，分开之后还真心希望对方幸福。”

该怎么说，当时的他们在一段不健康的婚姻关系中一点点相互试探，如果不是命运的作弄，也许他们会在平行的时间线里慢慢发现问题，也许一方会引导另一方试图找到一个相对正确的路线从迷宫中走出去。

其实他并不知道应该抱着怎样的心情和什么样的态度去看待现在的陈立农。甚至有点心疼，并不是因为这样而觉得可怜，而是这些发自肺腑的话，你为什么早点明白？

 

“又无奈又生气啊，缘分是被自己搞砸的。”眼前高高大大的男孩再也憋不住了，呛了一下，忍得通红的眼眶终于讲情绪宣泄出来。

他将自己强制平静才能讲出话：“我只想求你一件事。”

雨水汹涌澎湃地拍在伞布上，然后再顺着结构从伞间落下。伞柄向后抬了一下，他高一些，原本在模糊的视线中只能看见那把伞，现在终于能看见它主人的样子了。

看不清。

他抬手像小孩一样用手背在眼睛上蹭了一把，怎么还是看不清呢？

我就想再看看你。

“你能不能帮帮我，你对着我说，林彦俊不喜欢陈立农，从前不喜欢，后来不喜欢，将来也不会再喜欢。请你认真开始新的生活，我们能分开也挺好的，比在一起更好。”

“让我彻底死了这条心，以后也不会再来打扰你了。好吗？”他低头看着伞下的人，语气近乎哀求。

他在等待一场宣判。  
林彦俊的双唇张了又闭，却始终开不了口。  
可那把小锤还没垂下来，他有点急。

 

泪水和雨水交织在陈立农的脸颊之上，风雨把人吹得发颤，可陈立农的体温还是热的，他走进一步，将伞举高一些，单人伞罩不住两个人，放在中间，他的背后也跟着淋湿了。

陈立农捉住那只替他擦拭泪水的手，“求你了，说出来吧。”

林彦俊甩开他，把被泪水打湿的手心又一次覆在脸上，重新涌出的泪水被擦了满脸。

“你说话啊！”陈立农被他的沉默折磨着。

 

林彦俊将手和眼神收了回来，斟酌了好久，“他们总是掺杂着，所以我不知道该怎样给自己一个定型，比起喜欢，我可能更多的是对过去的不甘和执念，陈立农，这点我希望你明白。”

他望着陈立农的眼睛，红红的，人在伞底下一抽一抽。

“我很理解你的心情，他们太痛苦了，这一路的艰辛我懂，所以就像你终于成熟起来希望我过得好一样，我也不希望你难过。哪怕是分开，我也不愿意我们最后只剩相互折磨。”情绪就这么涌了上来，呼出一口气时不自觉地发颤。

“你想要听的话，我说不出口，毕竟以前的我是真心喜欢的，只是我们都用错了方式去表达。”

“就在刚刚我有一个想法，也可能是冲动。我们也许可以再试一次，将双方放在一个平等的立场上尝试一段健康的关系和感情，没有谁更卑微。但它可能只是为了试错，这个初衷并不纯粹，还带着有点自私的目的，一但当我找到了答案，发现我对你的感情不是喜欢，而是一种具象化的执念，那我就会离开。这些话不好听，但我不想瞒着你，你应该要知情。”

陈立农一抽一抽的，空气打着节拍进来，这会儿脑子转的慢，费了点劲理解这段话的含义。

“我不知道你愿不愿意？”

所以是随时可能结束的意思吗？陈立农想都不想就拼命点头，我们能多在一起一天也好。如果知道明天就要断腿了，是坐在轮椅上哭啊，还是站起来多做几个回旋踢？

 

“我算是在利用你啊，傻瓜。”林彦俊哭笑不得，男孩还是哭得上气不接下气，不受控制地连着哼了好几下。

该怎么办？

还沾着雨水和泪水的唇瓣突然被温暖覆盖时陈立农还是懵的，后颈被雨水冲洗过的手托着，水珠顺着衣领滑了进去，林彦俊冷得一激灵。

微微垫起的脚因为后腰环绕的手臂而多了支撑，伞从手中滑落翻在地上，他的一双手攀在陈立农肩上。口腔中交织在一起的温度落进一两滴雨，他们热烈地吻在一起。

 

情动来得太快，他跨坐在陈立农身上，侧着头吻到好像一刻也不能分开，脱去湿漉的上衣时牵扯到伤口，疼得陈立农不小心咬了他唇瓣一下。他伸手沿着胸膛缓缓向下，抚在伤口释放了些安抚的信息素，似乎没事了，才顺着探进裤子里抚摸起来。

Omega在他腿上虚坐，只把林彦俊的外裤扣子解开滑在大腿上就不脱了，口腔还贪恋信息素的温暖不愿放开，好在Omega的唇舌也没有要逃离的意思，舌尖交织在一起相互吮吸彼此的温暖。

手也没闲着，不断把林彦俊的内裤往臀缝里推，臀缝被挤在一起的布料撑得又宽又深，后穴流出的液体一股脑把布料染成更深的颜色。Alpha有些粗糙的手覆在惦念已久的臀瓣之上，卯足了劲儿又抓又揉，又时不时在热切的拥吻之中想起来应该克制。

他们分开之后因为缺氧而喘息着，林彦俊将沾满液体的手抽出来展示在他面前，挑了挑眉。

“我，我禁欲好久了。”还没摸几下就交代了出来，陈立农小小声声有点尴尬。

听闻答案嗤笑了一声，“这么乖吗？真的没有？”  
“那，想着你打出来还是有的。”

这手覆在脸颊和唇瓣上，陈立农被自己的信息素糊了一脸，随后那张脸便靠过来，近到能和他的睫毛扫在一起，臀瓣还虚悬在他腿上撅着，双手全攀上他的肩，舌尖触碰到唇瓣之后卷起，吞咽之声冲破耳膜，一点一点的舔舐更像是抓心挠肺的痒，他只记得自己急切地吻了回去。

 

赤诚相见时林彦俊的后穴早已泥泞不堪，避免拉扯到小腹的伤口，他让陈立农靠在床头坐着，而自己则跨坐在他身上，澎湃勃发的肉茎扶着对准后穴，抵住穴口时有些敏感的犯痒，吞进头部再摇摆着整根吞了进去。他搭着陈立农的肩，起先是自己动，每坐一下床垫就向上弹一下，他摇曳着，整张床嘎吱作响。

可没有一个Alpha是愿意在性事上被夺去主导权的，趋于本能，他翻身将人压在身下，陷进软床之上两个人都被微微弹了起来再落下，这一下失重感让林彦俊激得浑身发麻，“这样会伤……”Alpha用唇封住这张喋喋不休的嘴。

林彦俊的一条腿叠着敞开，另一条腿攀上Alpha精壮的腰，身前和侧颈的抚慰使他攥紧了床单，又在不断的撞击之下头皮发麻喘息着呻吟不断，他们像是暴风雨中的一叶扁舟，在风浪之中摇摆不停。

 

林彦俊翻了个身，一旁熟睡的Alpha感受到怀中又动作，像是怕被抢走财宝的恶龙，赶忙将宝贝搂得紧紧。满地乱扔的衣物，屋子里信息素的味道，掀开被角，床单上随处可见的渍迹无不提醒着他几小时前所发生的一切。

目光上挑，越过陈立农的臂弯正好能看见窗外。

他今年29了，不会再有那样的勇气从暗恋爱慕牵挂，再到牵绊与相互扶持去培养一段感情，如果被被引以为傲的思维所考虑到的种种困惑左右而迟迟不敢冲破阻碍，那么到老了，恐怕可怜到也没有什么可以在壁炉旁怀念的回忆。

雨停了。

他的手从陈立农的脸颊穿过发丝在脑后轻柔地抚慰着，“除此之外，如果再做错了什么伤害我，我可能都不会再原谅你了。”

小Alpha皱着眉，梦中好像也听懂了他的意思，猛地把怀里的人搂了过来，他的皮肤贴在Alpha炽热的胸膛，两颗心贴在一起砰砰地跳。

他捏着陈立农的脸颊，“别装，醒了是不是？”

陈立农的眼睛才睁开一条缝，身后的手一直在他腰上摩挲也不老实。

“去洗澡。”  
“不去。”  
“淋了一身雨还蹭我床上，感冒了怎么办。”  
“那又可以让姐姐照顾了。”  
“姐姐姐姐，姐姐你个头喔！赶快去洗澡。”  
“姐姐去我才去。”  
“以为在别墅哦，那么小个浴缸怎么挤两个人啊！”  
“那用淋浴。”  
“喂！放我下来啦！”

 

陈立农，我们再给彼此最后一次机会。

 

-tbc


End file.
